FEARLESS
by ElleIsForLove
Summary: Miley Cyrus, the girl everyone knows in town, is finally growing up. Will her best friend Nick Jonas develop feelings for her? Niley
1. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**HI GUYS! Well my name is Elle, and I'm new to the fanfiction scene. Well I really like to write. And I really like Niley.. And I like the sappy love stories…So why not write a Niley Love Story 3 I like the idea too. If you don't know who Niley is…**

**Its Nick Jonas+Miley Cyrus= 3**

**My first story is going to be about obviously two friends, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus, They've been friends ever since they ran into each other in the town's local meadow. They live in a small town in Tennessee. I'm naming this series, Fearless. Because love is fearless. Love is questions that are meant to be answered and taking chances and having fear, but you love anyways because it's the closets thing we have to magic. I will take a little quotes from Taylor Swift songs and wrap the story around the lyrics in each chapter! Remember the song can change each chapter.. So you never know what could happen! Well here it goes..ENJOY!**

Miley's POV

My name is Miley. I live in old' Allentown, Tennessee. Some might call me the towns all around girl. I'm top of my class. I'm pretty girly, except when it comes to sports. I always perform my songs in the town's local square, and I like to believe there is nothing to be mad at in the world. I know just about everyone in town, but that's thanks to my Papa. My Papa, Billy Ray Cyrus, is one of my best friends. He owns the local diner in the middle of town. We are famous for the best Tennessee Pancakes. So most everyone swings by the diner every week. It's right across from the town's church. I work there sometimes on Sundays, with my best friend.

My Best Friend is Nick Jonas. There is a meadow right on the outskirts of town. When I was little I would skateboard down there. Everyone in town knew I was the only one who went down there. So they kept it that way. It was my thinking place. The place were I could think out loud, cry, sing at the top of my lungs and admire the world I live in. Until May 14th. An unexpected visitor had moved into town, little did I know he was also my neighbor. He had gone down to the meadow so have some alone time too.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" asked 6-year-old Miley.

The young boy was quite handsome. He had a head full of curls and deep brown eyes. The boy answered, "My name is Nick Jonas. I hope you don't mind if I'm here because I don't plan on leaving."

"Well Nick Jonas, you can sit right here with me." I told him.

Ever since then, Nick was my rock. He was my best friend. He was everything to me. We were inseparable. We skateboarded around town together. We would camp outside together. We would write music together. He even worked at the church with me!..But he kind of had too.. His father was a pastor there.

But I am now 14, I'm not the little girl I used to be. And Nick isn't the little boy he used to be either. But we were still inseparable. He was my best friend forever.

Well today was Friday. And Nick and I planned on going down by the meadow. School was almost out. And today was our 9 year anniversary of our friendship. It was May 14th again.

Dialogue:

I saw the red truck pull up. It was Joe, Nick's older brother, driving. Joe had just turned 16 so he didn't mind driving me and Nick around town.

Nick was sitting in the open part of the truck in the back.

"Hey Miles! You ready to go?"

I was sitting on my porch with my papa. I was wearing what I usually did. My distressed jean shorts, white crop top and converse. The only thing that was different was how my body fitted in it. When I was 9, the clothes were a little more baggy. Now, lets just say, the clothes I still wear fit a little more form fitting and look a lot less on my body.

"Hey Nick! Yup I'm ready to go!" I walked down the front porch steps exited my home. And weirdly look up to Nick's facial expression that wasn't normal. It was almost liked he had never seen my face before. Staring at my body with a cheek to cheek grin on his face. I jumped in the back of the truck with him. He grasped me in a big hug. He kept his arm around me as Joe started the truck. More in a friend to friend way of course, at least.. I think? Nick was playing Tim McGraw of course, my favorite singer. As Nick kept his arm around me, I realized he wasn't the little 6-year old boy I used to know. He filled out, a lot more. He was only a little taller than me, but his face had matured a lot more. But his curls and deep brown eyes had stayed the same to my liking.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked

Nick replied, "Well I made a picnic basket with PB&J. Brought my boom box with a Tim McGraw mix. But I thought we would just go to the meadow tonight. Just like old times."

I smiled, "I like the way you think Nick..thats why I keep you around."

We both laughed.

Joe dropped us off and told us he would be back at 10. It was only 7, but knowing Nick, he had more planned for the night. He always liked to surprise me. Which I of course loved about him.

Nick and I laid out a blanket and ate our PB&J sandwiches. We started talking about fond memories with each other. Then Nick pulled out his guitar.

"Can I sing you something Miles?"

"Of course you can Nick, I love it when you sing to me."

I rested my head down on his knee as he started to play.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, talkin' about Miley." He sang in his southern twangy voice. It was so calming.

He replaced the lyrics of My Girl. He usually sang me that song when we were riding bikes. I was so content with the moment.

"Miley I am so glad that you are my best friend, because I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Me too Nick, Me too."

**Friday night beneath the stars,**

**in a field behind your yard,**

**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**

**And sometimes we don't say a thing;**

**just listen to the crickets sing.**

**Everything I need is right here by my side.**

**And I know everything about you**

**I don't wanna live without you.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_


	2. Two Is Better Than One

**Okay I really like where this is going! Obviously we can see that Nick is forming a little more of a friendship with Miley. But Miley has no idea. They are so cute! Now we are going to meet some new people in the story! More of Miley's girlfriends and Nick's guy friends! Yayyy**

Nick's POV

Last Friday was amazing. I had so much fun with Miles. It was weird though. I had this feeling the whole time I was with her that I can't describe. And for some reason when I was home all weekend. I had kind of… dirty thoughts. And weird to believe they were about Miley. My best friend, the person I cared most about in the world, the person who knew everything about me. Maybe it was just my hormones.

It was Sunday, 11:47 AM to be exact. I woke up to a text from Miley. And I could already hear Joe making out with his girlfriend, Taylor. Although we had strict morals about purity, Joe was very open about his physical relationship with Taylor. Basically they would make out anywhere possible for the whole world to hear. My parents didn't like to talk about it, but I just like to say Joe is very passionate. I'm pretty sure he'd been to 3rd base with Taylor. But in my mind, it was okay. I knew that he loved Taylor with all of his being. Taylor was actually Miley's friend. They were very much a like; Daddy's little country girl and who basically was everything good in the world. The only thing different from Taylor and Miley was their physicality. Taylor was taller than Miley, she had icy blue eyes and had big blond curly hair. She was older than Miley and I though, so her body was a little more mature. Which only made sense. But from what I realized the other night, Miley wasn't too far behind Taylor.

I heard Taylor giggle, "Stop it Joe! We might wake up Nick!"

Joe replied, "I have a feeling we already might of.."

I yelled loud enough just for them too hear, "No shit Sherlock." As I walked by Joe's room.

Joe and Taylor walked out of Joe's room hand in hand.

"Well good morning to you too curly top."

I hated when he called me that.

I made breakfast for myself. And quickly got dressed so I could go to church. I got in my khaki spring suit and a dress shirt and tie that Miley got me. The shirt was lavender and the tie was lavender and light green. Joe and Taylor started for the truck. I followed them out the door and went to church.

As we entered the Chapel I saw all the regulars. The old couples, the younger families, the alter boys running around and the attractive looking teenage girls. They were about my age. They always stared at me. But I didn't give them the time of day. My eyes only focused on the most beautiful girl here.

Her hair was loose and down. Her strands were curly, wavy and a reddish-brown just how I like it. Her highlights were coming out a little more now that it was spring turning summer, so it was also a little blonder. She wore a floral sun dress with gold sandals to match. She had a little braid on the side of her head pulling back her bangs. Her deep blue eyes turned to me. And her pearly whites shined. She walked my way and gave me a hug.

"Morning Miles" I said.

"Morning handsome." She joked.

"I recognize the shirt and tie!" she added

"Yup! I thought I would bring it out today." I replied

She took my hand. We sat in the back of the Chapel today. We were both tired today, so she still held my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. A looked over at her and noticed something next to her. I chuckled after I realized it was her worn out converse and skateboard.

My dad was reading a verse to the chapel. It was Miley's favorite reading.

"Two are better than one,  because they have a good return for their work:  If one falls down,  his friend can help him up.  But pity the man who falls  and has no one to help him up! Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm.  But how can one keep warm alone?  Though one may be overpowered,  two can defend themselves.  A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. **Eccl 4:9-12"**

Miley whispered it along with my dad. She always liked to joke that the verse was written for us. Because two is better than one.

**That maybe it's true **

**That I can't live without you **

**And maybe two is better than one **

**But there's so much time **

**To figure out the rest of my life **

**And you've already got me coming undone **

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one.**_


	3. Change

**HEYYYY GUYSSS! Pleaseeeee share my story with ANY of your friends and keep reviewing! Okay this part of the story will concentrate on the more music part of the story. Like I said earlier both Miley and Nick have a little music history. They both play guitar and sing. ENJOY! P.S. I'm changing the ages of the characters as of now.**

**Nick- 17, Miley-16, Joe and Taylor recently turned 18.**

Miley's POV

After Church, Nick and I sat in the chapel waiting for everyone to leave. We sat there waiting for Nick's Father, Mother, Joe and Taylor. We usually went to the diner right after church for a late brunch/lunch. But today was different.

"Nick! I know we need to eat but I can't wait any longer!" anxiouisly said Miley.

"Miles, we'll go in a second!"

"Nick! Can't you just steal Joe's car keys for a few minutes?" She eagerly said as she quickly threw off her sandels and pulled on her worn out pink converse.

"Miley, I'm not even allowed to drive right now… I can't get in trouble."

"Fine, I'll just skate board to the post office."

Without letting Nick say a word. I skate boarded through the aisles of the chapel and rolled right through the crowd. Skating as fast as possible. I had to check my mail box.

Nick's POV

"MILEY! WAIT!"

I threw off my tie and coat. Unbuttoned my shirt and rolled up the sleeves. I waved to my dad that I had to go. He understood.

Running through the crowd, I could barely see Miley. Then of course I saw the only girl with a sundress, converse and a skateboard. I started to sprint. Miley was so god damn fast. I saw her turn the corner and rush into the post office. She must be seeing whether NYU had answered her application back.

I ran into the post office. I saw her, just standing there, in front of her mailbox.

She turned to me, "Nick, what if I don't get in…What if I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. I should of never done this. It's only going to wreck me."

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you, **_

_**Somebody else gets what you wanted again, **_

_**You know it's all the same, another time and place, **_

_**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.**_

Miley was only a junior, and already applying to college. She's actually that smart. Literally the smartest person I know. But she was pursuing her dream instead. Music. But by following her dream, I think that's why I think of her as the smartest person I know. but also the bravest.

"Miley, whatever happens, you still have time. And me. I will always be here through your worst and best times. Through Anything." Nick promised.

Miley nodded. She opened the mailbox. She sighed in relief and in disappointment. Nothing was in the mailbox.

"It's still too early." She nodded to herself and then smiled a little.

Miley probably wouldn't hear back from NYU until the summer considering she was still SO young. Only sixteen. She would turn 17 in about a month. She was the youngest in our junior class.

She shut the box. And pulled me into a hug. I inhaled her scent. A citrus scent, like always. She grabbed her board and I walked aside her, walking to the diner.

"Miley, I know your going to get into NYU." I stated.

She chuckled, "And how are you so sure?"

"Well, your god damn Miley Cyrus." She stopped rolling on her skateboard, astounded that I just swore. I never cus or say bad words, ever.

"If its anyone to get out of this small town, its you. You have an amazing talent Miley. The touch of a piano and you can conduct an entire piece. The minute you started strumming guitar you picked it up as fast as anyone I know. And your voice, Jesus Christ don't even get me started…" I wanted to continue on how amazing she was.

"Nick stop it, that's not true.." she doubted.

I interrupted her right away. "Miley..Miles,you're the change the world is waiting for."

She stopped at the curb right in front of the diner and sat down. I sat ride beside her. And out of no where..I blurted..

"I'm coming with you."

In shock she turned to me.

_**'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now? **_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down **_

_**It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win.**_


	4. Crazier Part 1

**Suspensefullllll! Hahaha! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Its been busy lately! I'm so excited that I'm actually getting a chance to do this story. You don't even know how badly I've wanted to do this. Now for this part of the story, of course there will be Nick and Miley but I want to introduce Taylor and Joe's relationship a little more. So.. Here it goes! Enjoy!**

Miley's POV

Did Nick just say what I think he said? He's coming with me? I always wanted Nick to come with me.. but I never told him that. How amazing would that be?! Two best friends. In New York. For college?.. even if we didn't get in, I knew we would still find our way to the big apple. My heart was filled with so much happiness, I couldn't help but just hug the boy.

"OMG NICK REALLY?!"

"Of course Miles! I couldn't just leave my best friend alone in the big city!"

I was so excited.

Nick POV

I was so happy what Miley thought of me coming with her.

We walked into the diner, saying hello to all of the regulars. I sat down with my family. Miley went to go help her dad out. They would come out pretty soon and come eat with us. Maybe if we were lucky, Miles would use the diner's stage and sing a few songs. She mainly sang old country songs from Tim McGraw and Sheryl Crow, but really, Miley was meant to do Rock N Roll. Although she was this "goodie two shoes country girl," Miley was really this rocker to break out of her past.

As I ate my pancakes I looked around our table. I looked at Taylor and Joe. Although they weren't the most modest couple, they were in love. Just the way Joe looked at her you could tell. Joe had a lot random hook ups with trashy girls, for the longest time I thought he wasn't exactly pure, but he is. But when he met Taylor, she gave Joe a whole new meaning of life. He turned into this..sorta gentleman figure. He had really grown up. I saw them nod at each other and they got up and waved goodbye. I wished I had someone like that. I mean I do, but she doesn't exactly know how I feel. But then again, neither do I.

"Thank You for breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas!" said Taylor

"We're going to go to the cabin and hang out, probably go for a swim." Stated Joe to his family.

"Be safe!" pleaded Mrs. Jonas

Before Joe and Taylor left Joe winked at me and then I chuckled. He was basically hinting to me that I shouldn't go to the cabin anytime soon.

Joe's POV

Taylor and I walked to my truck. She looked gorgeous today. She wore a floral dress and her blonde curly hair gently rested on her shoulders. We were going to drive over to my family's cabin. The cabin was nothing special but it was fun to go hang out at. It was on the outskirts of town, just south of our home. It was on a beach which was nice.

Taylor and I hopped into the truck. We just sat there for a minute, smiling at each other. I pecked her lips. Then rested my forehead onto hers.

"I love you." I sincerely said.

"Joe, I love you too..but I have to change." She chuckled.

A smirk grew acrosse Joe's face. "Can I stay for the show?"

"No you horny boy! Out now!" She jokingly demanded.

"Fine, Fine, but don't act like I haven't seen enough." I jokingly said.

Taylor and I have never done, IT. But we've been pretty far. About third base. So, what can I say? Her body is HOT. And a boy has needs. So around Taylor, Nick likes too say that I'm "passionate" but lets just face the truth. I'm a horny teenager boy. What 18 year old boy isn't?

I turned around so Taylor could have some privacy. But my little friend down in my pants was having a little party for himself. People were outside in the parking lot and were completely aware of what Taylor was doing, so I needed to block the view from the people but also I needed to..hide my little friend. I had to turn around so it was exposed to the world. I turned around to my truck. Taylor wasn't aware that I was watching. It was almost like one of the movie scenes. It was like her motions were in slow motion. The simplest things that she did were sexy.

She unzipped her dress and pulled it down revealing her more…matured chest. All she was in was her underwear. I thought I could explode she made me so hot. She looked through her bag to find her bathing suit. She did some type of changing trick she must of learned from camp.. because I didn't get too see the "whole view." She threw on her distressed jean shorts and a loose crop top, just enough so you could see her nicely toned stomach and her delicate shoulders. She flipped her hair over and pulled into a pony tail. I turned around quickly so she didn't see me.

"Joe I'm all done! We can go!" Taylor shouted.

"Alright be there in minute!" I replied

I had to control myself before I got into the truck so it wasn't too obvious.

Taylor's POV

Could Joe be anymore obvious? That horny boy…but he drove me crazy, in love of course. I loved him with all of my being. But it was time too play around with him a little bit. Joe started to drive. The drive would be a little long. The cabin was sorta far away. It gave me just enough time to fool around with Joe. No one was on the roads which gave me just the privacy of basically doing anything. Joe Jonas was really in for it.

"Ugh, It's so hot out." I complained

Paying attention to the road Joe added, "do you want me to turn on the AC?"

"No its okay baby…" Joe sometimes got a little.. excited when I called him by his pet names,"…I'll just take off my shirt." Joe's facial expression was priceless.

I slowly peeled the shirt off. My bathing suit barely cover my chest. I didn't even realize how much I had grown. Looked out the window into the car mirror. I could see Joe's face turned to me, completely goo goo eyes at my chest. I sometimes wonder if he realizes im completely aware of him checking me out? Silly boy.

The minute I turned my head, he turned his as well back to the road. I scooted closer to him. He put one arm around me. I put one of my hands on his knee. I started to draw with my finger on his knee, and the finger somehow found its way up his thigh, too his inner thigh, too his…manhood. His face look plastered, speechless. I started to rub his place, he got hard within 5 seconds. Then I started to grop it, harder. His breathing got heavier, and I could he little muffles of groans.

We were in open road land, literally in the middle of no where. No one in sight. I slid my foot down his leg and found the break. I stopped the car for him.

"Pull the car over Mr. Jonas, You've been a bad, bad boy." Taylor whispered.

Joe hesistated and looked at Taylor. Sweat building up on his built body. He sat there is amazement. Horny as ever.

_**You lift my feet off the ground **_

_**Spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier **_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I **_

_**I'm lost in your eyes **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.**_


	5. Crazier Part 2

D D D DAYUMMM! So this might get a little Rated R. for some of yall! Just warning you ahead of time! Some of the next few chapters might become a little more…intimate…hey, that's why its rated M smart ones. Hope you like it! Please review/comment my story! It would make my day :)

Joe and Taylor Dialogue

Joe quickly pulled the car over on the side of the road. They were literally in the middle of no where. He gulped.

Taylor grabbed the seat control and pushed the car seat back to give them more room. She then proceeded to straddle him and run his fingers Joe's hair and neck.

"You've been a very bad boy Joseph."

"Any why is that Miss Swift?" Joe tried to control himself and play along.

"Well, let's just say, I could tell you enjoyed the show earlier, even when I asked you not too."

"Shit" Joe mumbled.

Taylor lifted herself up a little bit but still straddling Joe bringing her "the twins" to Joe's level. He imdiately started to grope her full grown chest.

"But I mean..what can a boy do? Boys will be boys. But girls, can also be girls." Taylor teased.

Joe was almost all choked up by Taylor's actions. She was practically wearing nothing, straddling him feel him all over. He regained his confidence.

"You know Miss Swift, I have been a bad boy maybe you should show me right from wrong." He proceeded to rub his hands to her hips pulling her closer. Then pushed his hands up to her chest and then her neck. Centimeters away from each others face.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Joe chuckled

Taylor inched literally so close, but then pulled away

"Well I have to teach you right from wrong Joseph." She giggled

Joe disappointed because he eagerly wanted to kiss her.

Taylor ran her hands down his toned chest and abs and started to play with the hem of his shirt. She pulled it off of him. She teased him by barely pecking down his neck and chest. She slid down him.

"W-w-what yah doing t-t-tay?" Joe managed to get out.

"Oh nothing baby." Taylor easily replied.

Joe looked down at Taylor. Her boobs wear practically out of her bikini. And her shorts were barely covering her. She was at his knees rubbing her hands up and down his inner thigh. She proceeded to unbutton Joe's pants, and feel up his erected little friend.

"Is someone excited for Miss Taylor?"

She had Joe completely seduced. Joe completed melted in Taylor's hands.

Her hands found her way in Joe's pants groping his manhood gently and then over time harder. Then she did what he was waiting for. She took IT out of his calvin klein's and kissed the tip , licked it like a popsicle, and then proceeded to suck harder and harder.

"Mmmmm T-t-tay—lorrrr." Joe's groaning was out of control he was practically shouting.

And right before he was going to get to his point. Taylor pulled back.

She collected herself. Fixed her bikini, put her shirt back on and sat right next to him.

"W-What was that for? I was just about too.. well you know." Joe begged

Taylor shot a look at him completely pleased with herself. A huge grin from ear to ear. "I told you I would teach you right from wrong Joseph, you suggested it yourself."

Joe completely disappointed didn't even bother to fix himself up, just sat there and started to drive again as Taylor giggled to herself.

"Now were even baby." Taylor stated.

Joe was still holding it in, almost in pain. But was SO horny. He was still shirtless and his pants still unzipped. Taylor had her clothes on but still looked a mess. But then she looked over at Joe and felt bad.

"Joe stop the car again."

"Why Tay so you basically give me an orgasim and then stop again? Because I'm still holding it in and I'm horny as hell right now."

Before Taylor accepted defeat by herself Joe kept talking and continued.

"Because you know what Taylor, I'm going to show you how a men really loves a woman."

He stopped the car imdiatlely grabbed her face and fiercely kissed her. Taylor's tongue begged for entrance. She threw her shirt off and went down on Joe again and finished her job from earlier.

Taylor continued to give Joe pleasure but then Joe started to drive.

Joe's POV

JESUS CHRIST SHE KNOWS HOW TO PLEASE A MAN. I'm basically getting road head right now. Luckily no one is on the road because I am swirving like crazy. I just need to get to the cabin so I can have an intense make out session, because right now that's all I want.

Joe and Taylor reached the cabin. Taylor wrapped her legs around Joe. The stumbled but made it into the cabin. They layed down on a coach and just passionately kissed there love away.

_**You make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier, oh **_

_**Baby, you showed me what living is for **_

_**I don't want to hide anymore**_


	6. Hey Stephen

**Well the schools year is almost done! YES. I can't wait until summer! The first month or so I will be chilling at home and also driving school! Buttttt then I also have sleep away camp. So for the time being, I'm trying to get in as much writing as possible… maybe start another story? We will see! PLEASE review and SHARE with your friends!...It actually means the world to me! Thank you! Enjoy! ONE MORE THING! I know earlier i said that Miley's character was Miley Stewart but i'm changing it to Cyrus.. and no, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus are not famous in this story!**

POV Miley

Well, Since Joe and Taylor left it was only My dad, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas, and Nick. My dad and I sang a few songs for the diner. The regular Sunday Morning. We sang a few of my dad's songs. Oh Yeah, If I didn't mention, My dad's name is Billy Ray Cyrus. The Billy Ray Cyrus. So he's a pretty well known country singer. So that's why were pretty popular around town.

I could see the Nick was getting antsy so I gestured to him that we go for a walk or something. Nick nodded and waved goodbye to his parents. We exited out the front and made our way down the sidewalk into town. Most of the kids in our town just wandered the streets of town on Sunday and hung out.

Dialogue

Nick: I really liked that song you sang earlier Miles

Miley: Thanks! Its one of my favorite Sheryl Crow songs, If It Makes You Happy. So I'm assuming we can't go to the cabin today?

Nick: Yeah… I think Taylor and Joe were in need of some privacy.

Miley: Ew, okay TMI.

As Nick and Miley continued to talk they sat along the curb of the street with some of their friends. Most of the girls tried talking to Nick but he ignored them. But Miley on the other hand, had all the boys eating out off the palm of her hands. She talked to atleast 13 guys within 20 minutes. But then, he came.

?: Hey Miles! How's it going?

Miley looked up surprised to see who was talking to her. But very happy that he noticed her.

Miley: Hey Stephen! Umm.. you know just chilling

Stephen: Awesome.. So I was wondering, Mitch is having a party tonight, and I wanted to invite you..so you wanna come?

Miley was not exactly the party girl, infact, she never went to parties. She was really into the scene. She was always afraid of the drinking and stuff that went on at parties, but she was SO into Stephen.

Miley: Yeah I'd love too! But.. can I bring some friends?

Miley looked over at Nick. Nick smiled and nodded confirming he would come. But this left a disappointed Stephen. Stephen scratched the back of his neck and looked down.

Stephen: Um, yeah sure. You can bring some people. I'll see you there.

Stephen waved goodbye to Miley. Which left a VERY happy Miley. But a VERY upset Nick and Stephen.

More Dialogue

Miley: OMG, I've been waiting for him to notice for me forever!

Nick: Why?

Miley: Oh, its nothing, you don't want to hear all the girly details

Nick: Oh.. so you like him?

Miley: I mean.. maybe? He's nice, smart and totally HOT

Nick: Ew Miles, I don't need to hear that.

Miley: Oops! Sorry! But will you come with me? I would be a lot more comfortable with you there.

Miley grinned and Nick couldn't resists but say yes. If he went, he could keep an eye on Stephen and make sure he didn't pull any funny business. But at the same time he did not want to go, considering he would see Miley flirting with all of these different boys.

Nick: Of course Miles. So I'm assuming you'll get ready with the girls? I'll pick you up at 7

Miley: Yup, probably Selena and Demi. See you then!

Mileys POV

Alright, I've got to get myself together. Tonight I really want to impress Stephen. I mean I've had several boyfriends and heartbreaks, but that's when I was more, innocent. And not to be self-centered, but I have a rocking bod and I've grown into this really sexy person. Who would of guessed? I called Demi and Selena, they are coming over. And just before I got into the shower. I got a text..

1 New Message From Stephen: Hey Miles, can't wait 4 2nite.

Alright Miley, Collect yourself. Play hard to get. Make him go crazy.

Miley: Me too. I'll make sure to wear something special

Stephen: ..not like you need too.. your gorgeous already

Miley: Well hello Mr. Charmer. I'm bringing 3 friends but I'll text you when im there.

Stephen: What are you wearing? So I can look out for you when you arrive

Miley: O trust me. You'll see me.

Alright Miley. Prepare yourseld for the night of your life.

_**And for the girls tossing rocks at your window,**_

_**I'll be the one waiting there even when its cold,**_

_**Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing**_

_**I don't always have to be alone.**_


	7. Untouchable

**HEYYYY GUYS! i've been sick the past few days soooo i have the next few chapters all lined up! the more you share&review the more i will post! I'm going to change some of the format i write so its easier for you guys to read! PLEASE SHARE, REVIEW and most importantly...ENJOY! and heads upppp some rated r scenes will be coming up.. :)**

**Dialogue:**

Miley just got out of the shower. Demi and Selena are waiting in her room.

Demi&Selena: MILEY CYRUS ARE YOU READY FOR A MAKEOVER?

Miley: haha..what?

Demi: Girl, we have to make you H-O-T, tonight

Selena: *cough cough FOR NICK cough cough*

Miley: funny selena, you know nick is just my friend..(I think..?)

Demi: Nick, Stephen, whoever the boy is, your going to look smoking tonight.

**Miley's POV**

Demi and Selena were already dressed. And let me say so myself. I like having pretty friends : ) Demi was wearing this sparkly dress that came a little above the mid thigh and to top it off with some mighty high black pumps. Selena, being her always classy self wore this deep blue dress the clinged to her perfectly to compliment her petite body and with black high heels. But what I saw that they had laid out for me was quite.. risqué. They kept my hair down and but put bigger waves in my hair, which was little more fancier than normal. I slipped on this very tight, short and RED dress. I slipped on my lucky black pumps. And to top it off light make up with red lips. And if I say so myself, I did look H-O-T, hot.

**Dialogue:**

Miley: Well ladies?

Demi: OH

Selena: MY

Demi&Selena: GOD.

Selena: Miley..since when did you become hot?

Demi: Ever since I sprinkled my fairy dust on her. What can I say? I'm a miracle worker.

Miley: funny dems. Well Nick should be here soon guys.

**1 New Message from Nickyy :)** – Hey Miles! Waiting outside.. with a surprise! I'll wait on the porch

Miley, Selena and Demi walked downstairs. Demi and Selena walked outside while Miley got her purse.

Demi: DAMN NICK, who's ride is that?

Selena: jesus, is that a 1969 black corvette?.. I know way to much about cars. I blame my dad

Nick: haha yeah it is! I've been saving up for it since I was like 5… got it just yesterday! .. so surprise!

Demi: Well Nicholas, I am surprised. But not just by your ride, but how good you clean up.

Nick: Thanks Dems

Selena: Yeah Nick, dressing to do any impressing? Specifically a girl?

Nick: (Nick knew they were talking about Miley) Yeah guys I am.

Demi&Selena: REALLY WHO?

Nick: Megan Fox, obviously.

Demi: Funny Nick, Really Funny.

Selena: WAIT WE ARE GOING TO PARTY WITH FAMOUS PEOPLE?

Demi: Jesus Sel, please be a little more stupid.

Selena: Psh, I was joking..(not really)

Miley: What's all of the noise out here?

Nick took a good look at the brunette bombshell that just walked out of her house. He inhaled her sexy being. Looked her up and down absorbing all of her perfect curves and perfectly detailed body. She was most definatilly the little girl he used to know. Miley was beautiful.

Nick: Woah.

Selena: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Demi: Told yah

Miley: What? Did I smear my make up?

Demi: No you idiot. Your hot.

Nick: (that's an understatement.)

Miley: Well I would say "woah" too, but too that car instead! Who's is it?

Nick: Mine, that was the surprise..(but your surprise was much better Miley Cyrus.)

Miley: OMG NICK ITS AWESOME! It's the car you've been saving up for! I'm so happy for you!

Nick: Thanks Miles

Demi: Well we should get a move on shouldn't we guy and gals? I'm single and ready to mingle. Let's go!

**Nick's POV**

Demi and Selena made their way ahead of me and Miley. She extended her arm to me and gave me hug. She whispered in my ear "Thank you." Before she was about to pull away I kept my arm around her. I turned my head to inhale her scent. She smiled at me. We all got into the car and I started to drive. As much as I didn't want to damage my new car and keep my eyes on the road, my eyes were on something completely different. She was so beautiful. It like she's _untouchable_, _a gift from heaven_. Whether she was like a sister to me or someone I was deeply in love with, I know she was going change my life.

_**I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up I you,**_

_**Untouchable burning brighter than the sun,**_

_**And when you're close I feel like coming undone.**_


	8. A Perfectly Good Heart

**JUST A REMINDER! i changed miley's name to miley CYRUS not STEWART. sooo this is wear it becomes kinda r rated.. i hope you like it? and NO miley's character is NOT a slut.. she just can't be tamed :) hahaha check out miley's new song/music video can't be tamed! im OBSESSED. Okay and really, this is a really long chapter. so i think i deserve some reviews. really people? i think this about 8 chapters in about 2 weeks? I have 6 reviews. i could really use the support! thank you! feel free to message me and i'll answer ASAP! THANKKK YOUUUU! peace, love, niley :)**

**Nick's POV**

Demi, Selena and I got out of the car. I went to Miley's door and opened it. I took her hand and they walked to the house party. It was like one of the slow motion scenes in the movie. Miley's beauty alone had that type of affect on people. We entered Mitchell's house, and it was like all eyes just turned to Miley. It was hard for her not to stand out in her dress. The red color flourished beautifully on her perfectly sculpted body. I just wanted to shout out to all of those guys that she was my date for the night. But she sadly wasn't.

**Dialogue:**

Stephen: Miley! You're here!

Miley: Yes I am! Ha-ha

Stephen: I want you to meet some of my friends; do you want something to drink?

Miley: Umm.. sure!

Miley turned to Nick, Sel and Demi.

Miley: I'll see you guys around?

Demi: yes, yes, of course! Go go!

Selena: GET SOME MILEYYYY!

Before Miley turned away Nick grabbed her hand.

Nick: Miles, please don't do anything you don't want too.

Miley: I know, I know! Thanks nick.

Miley walked away with Stephen. Miley told Stephen she didn't really drink, so she asked for something light. So she just had light vodka with cranberry juice. She didn't just mingle with Stephen but plenty other guys.

**Miley's POV**

OMG, I am having the time of my life right now! I've talked to at least 11 guys in the past 30 minutes. And even though I was never to comfortable with being touched, Stephen had his hands all over me, and I kind of liked it. But I wasn't going to tie myself down to just him. Even though I was having tons of fun, I kept looking all around the party for Nick. I saw him talking to some girls, who were really pretty, and for some reason in the pit of my stomach I got this weird feeling. I didn't like it. Was I jealous? Maybe Selena was right. Maybe I did get all dressed up for Nick. Like earlier when he kept his hand around my waist, I felt so comfortable in his hands. I guess at first it was more of a brotherly hug, but after I thought about it, I most definitely felt something there.

**Dialogue:**

Demi: Hey Miles! How's it going?

Miley: Good I'm having a lot of fun..(still looking around to find nick)

Demi: Are you looking for Stephen? He's right there by the bar getting your drink.

Miley: No, no. I know where is Stephen is. (she spotted nick)

Demi: Then what are you..(see what Miley was looking for)..I KNEW IT!

Miley: You knew what? (still checking out Nick)

Demi: (whispering into Miley's ear) make him jealous. He'll want you more.

With that Demi walked away. Miley knew exactly what Demi was talking about. Stephen came back with her drink. But right when she was about to talk to some more boys, she saw it. Nick was making out with some other white trash girl. It almost looked like they were having sex on the couch, but with clothes on. Miley was furious. He was surrounded by all of these girls. They were practically lining up to hook up with Nick. Miley smirked to herself. She had a plan. In one quick sip she drank the rest of her martini.

**Dialogue:**

Miley: Stephen, dance with me?

Stephen: yeah! Sure!

Stephen's friends made some inappropriate gestures. Stephen didn't really like Miley, he just wanted to "get some." Miley was getting a little sloppy and tipsy. She was dancing really dirty. She tugged on Stephen shirt. Stephen pulled her closer. They were grinding front to front. Their hips were moving together. Although Miley was a little tipsy, she was making sure Nick could see her. Nick had already hooked up with 3 girls in the past 15 minutes. But then he saw Miley&Stephen. Nick was not happy.

**Dialogue:**

Demi: Not happy are yah Nicky?

Nick: Psh.. why would you say that (gesturing to all the girls sitting around him)

Demi: Because out of all these girls, there is one missing.

Nick didn't respond, agreeing with Demi.

Demi: Get her back Nick. Stephen doesn't really like her. He has other plans with Miley.

Before Nick could respond, Demi walked away. Nick knew what he had to do.

Nick: well Stephen isn't going to ruin a perfectly good heart.

Nick grabbed one of the random girls and started to dance with her. The girl was practically trying to get in Nick's pants but Nick didn't let that happen. He grabbed another girl making his way towards Miley. Stephen was groping Miley. He had his hands all over her. He tried kissing her but Miley pulled away. She wasn't trying to do anything with Stephen. She quickly made her way through the crowd and into a grind line with other girls and guys. She was just happy to get away from Stephen. Miley was still a little drunk, so it was hard for her to make her way through the crowd. She then felt someone grab her hip. She turned around. She looked up to see the young man towering over her. It was Nick. Nick pulled Miley closer to whisper something into her ear.

**Dialogue:**

Nick: Are you okay Miles? I saw what Stephen was trying to do.. and I wanted to make sure..

Miley: Nick, I'm fine.

They were surrounded by a bunch of dancing teenagers. Most of them drunk. There wasn't much space between Miley and Nick.

Nick: ..do you wanna..

Miley: you didn't even have to ask

Miley's hands made their way up to Nick's neck. Nick placed his hands on her waist. They started to dance. People were jumping all around them, which only pushed them closer. Miley nestled her head into Nick's neck. Nick pulled her closer. Their hips were moving insync with each other.

**Dialogue:**

Demi: Sel look!

Selena: What?

Demi: Nick and Miley!

Selena: I knew it! I knew it!

Demi: Your right about something for once in your life Sel

Selena: I know!..you had something to do with this.. didn't you.

Demi: …the world may never know…

Miley lifted her head a little so her cheek was next to Nick's cheek. That song by Jason Rerulo turned on: In My Head. Nick stared deep into Miley's eyes. Miley stared back. Nick pulled Miley closer. Miley took one of her hands and took one of Nick's too. She placed Nick's hand on her thigh. There hips moved together in a circular motion. Nick's hand rubbed Miley's thigh and found his way toward her inner thigh then toward to her lower back and then to her rounded bottom. Then one of Miley's new favorite songs came on: Rude Boy by Rihanna. She looked past Nick's head and saw Demi and Selena. Demi winked at Miley and then nodded her head. Miley knew she had Nick eating out of the palm of her hand, might as well play around with him a little more.

**Miley's POV**

I made my way down Nick, dragging my hand down his chest to his abs to his hips and down. Jesus, when did I become such a slut? I turned myself around and stood up making sure my ass rubbed right up Nick. I could feel Nick get a little aroused. My back was against his front. His hands reached by my hips and then down, he grasped the bottom of my dress that had inched up a little. He pushed my hair to one side and put his head on the other. Nick whispered into my ear little things like, "you're the hottest girl here" and "your making me hot." He pulled me closer. His lips weren't kissing me but more touching. He trailed his lips from my ear to the back of my neck to my shoulder and then to the small of my neck. He gently started to kiss my neck. His hands were all over me. I turned around to him. Face to face. We were both breathing hard as it was. We stopped dancing. No space around us or between us. Our noses touched. He caressed the side of my body to my neck to my cheek. And then I finally said. "Will you kiss my already?" He didn't just kiss me. He took my breath away. I mean, I've probably kissed an unhealthy amount of boys but no ones ever done that.

**Nick's POV**

Woah, i never done that before. I did it. She's mine. I think. Miley pulled back and had this sexy grin on her face. She took my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I saw Demi nod to me. I smiled back to her saying thank you. Where was Miley taking me? But before we left the room. Miley said she would be right back. I stood in the corner of the room. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Stephen.

**Dialogue:**

Stephen: Dude! What the fuck are you doing? Miley was MY date

Nick: Sorry man, she came to me.

Stephen: O please. We all know that you are in love with her.

Nick: Yeah, exactly. I am in love with her. Your not. All you wanted to do was probably fuck her right? Why would try to hurt _a perfectly good heart_. Anyone but Miley, dude.

Stephen didn't respond.

Nick: Yeah that's what I thought. And if you ever lay a hand on her again, some shit will go down.

Stephen afraid as hell walked away. Nick turned around to see Miley standing there.

Nick: Miley, I did see you..

Miley: Its fine… thank you.

Miley took Nick's hand and lead him out the room.

Nick: Miles, Where are you taking me?

Miley: Do you ever stop talking?

Nick grinned and looked lovingly into her eyes. Nick looked around. It look like they were in a game room of some kind, he couldn't tell because there was only those cheapy Christmas light on. Miley pulled him closer and kissed him. She ran her hands through his head of curls. Nick pressed his lips back. Nick was begging for entrance of his tongue. Miley allowed him in. Miley tugged on Nick's neck, pulling herself up on him. Nick lifted Miley up under her ass. She tied her legs up on his waist. Nick rested Miley on the billards table in the game room. Miley pulled back for a minute to catch her breath. She tugged on Nick's collar and pulled him close to her again. Miley laid down on the pool table. Nick laid on top of Miley. He pulled back. He let his hands draw up her body. From her hips to her matured chest. Miley took her hand and Nick's hand again. She put Nick's hands to her chest. "Don't be afraid to grab Nick." Nick caressed Miley's chest. Miley started to moan and curved her back in pleasure. He made his hands up to her neck. He pulled their faces closer to each other. "Miles, I don't want to go to far." Miley look back at Nick surprised but pleased. Miley nodded in agreement. Nick sat up from the pool table. Miley sat up but still sitting on the table. They stayed there for a few minutes, their foreheads just pressing against each other. Nick looked at an exhausted Miley.

**Dialogue: (whispering)**

Nick: Miles you look tired, do you wanna go home?

Miley: (still a little drunk) nooo I wanna stay here with you, nickyyy (pulling herself to Nick, wraps her legs around Nick)

Nick: (so tempted by Miley, Nick became hard) Miley, your tired. We should go home.

Miley: (Realized the Nick was hard, she starts acting very sloppy) I can tell you don't want to go either nicky.

Nick: O really?

Miley: (takes nick's hand and puts it under her dress and proceeds to whisper in his ear) yeah. Really.

Nick: (As hard as he was, he knew he couldn't take advantage of Miley) Alright Miley Ray its time to home. (picks her up bridal style.)

Miley: fineeee (Miley very impressed that Nick didn't make a move on her)

Nick carried Miley out of the house and told Demi and Selena they were leaving and said goodbye. Miley started to fall asleep. She nuzzled her head into the crease in Nick's neck. Nick laid her down in the car and he started to drive to Miley's house. As the reached Miley's house, Nick picked Miley up again. Mr. Cyrus was sitting on the porch reading.

**Dialogue:**

Billy (Mr. Cyrus): (chuckles) rough night?

Nick: you could say that.

Billy: good night I hope?

Nick: (nodded and smiled) very good night.

Billy: then I'm going to trust you, and not ask what went on tonight.

Nick: (chuckled and nodded)..should I take her up to bed?

Billy: yeah, I actually have to go help out a sick neighbor, so do you mind staying the night Nick?

Nick: don't I always?

Billy: (put his hand on Nick's shoulder) Miley is so lucky to have you in her life Nicholas.

Nick proceeded into the house and took Miley up to her room. He plucked a tank top and shorts from Miley's drawers. Miley was half asleep, half awake. Nick slid Miley's dress off trying to get her undressed. He took a good look at the woman in front of him. He was overwhelmed by how much Miley's body had matured. He continued to put her sweats on her. He tucked Miley into bed and right before he was about to leave for the guest room, Miley pulled on his hand.

Miley whispered, "Nicky, please stay with me, don't leave me."

Nick smiled and nodded. He laid next to the girl he loved very much.

_"I would never leave you Miley, you and your perfectly good heart."_

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

_**Why would you wanna take all of our love and tear it all apart now?**_

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_


End file.
